Chloe's Guide To Dead Bodies
by The Last Letter
Summary: Chloe's rules on how to deal with dead bodies. Co-written with Agony-Fairy.
1. Zombie To Burn

Rule #1: A good body is a fully burnt body, it is impossible to slam a spirit back into a non-existent corpse.

**Chloe's POV**

"H-H-How do I d-do t-t-t-this?" I asked myself in fear.

We had been at the safe house for a few days and I'd had my first nightmare on this night. It was about me raising an army of zombies and not being able to return their spirits back into their bodies, so naturally I thought that I had raised something. I didn't wake Derek up because he seemed tired when he went to bed, now I am thinking that letting him sleep was a very stupid idea because right in front of me was the body of an animal, the one problem, its soul was now in its body and I couldn't focus enough to get its soul out of its body.

"I a-am so s-s-sorry." I apologized.

It was about dog sized so it was probably a wolf of some kind. Ironic, I know. I could sense that the thing hated me, but I wasn't able to put it ––or me- out of misery.

I jumped on plan B: GET DEREK!

I ran in the direction of the safe house hoping that Derek would be easy to wake.

Life had other plans. Not even a minute after I started running I tripped on a fallen branch and fell into a patch of mud that was left by the storm we'd had the previous night.

_Aww . . . for once can things just work right? _It wasn't really my fault. I have horrible luck and add that to being completely clumsy and you get injuries and a lot of lost coin tosses.

"It's o-o-okay Chloe. N-Nothing is broken. Just g-get b-back up and go to the safe house. Do not be stupid." I whispered. There was no real reason to be talking to myself, but I'd go crazy if I was left alone to the silence.

_You know talking to yourself is something a crazy person would do._ Said a voice in my head.

_Yes, thank you. I know that. I have been down that road before. _I answered.

_Just checking . . ._

I heard an attempt at a growl coming from the animal's reanimated corpse.

Okay think. Focus. I tried to clear my mind of everything except for the animal's spirit being released. I heard silence. _Did I do it?_

Another attempted growl. _No I didn't._

Breathe in and out. Calm down. Another growl that came out as more of whimpering pained sound.

"F-F-F-Forget calm!" I exclaimed, panicked.

I got up and continued running.

I kept running and didn't look where I was going and crashed right into Rex and we both fell onto the forest floor.

"Okay…… ow? What was that for?" Rex asked, getting up.

"Animal zombie," I panted, pulling myself up using his outstretched hand.

"Where?" Rex asked, trying to pick the leaves out of his hair.

He had long black hair that went past his shoulders, amber coloured eyes, and he had a copper skin tone a little darker than Rae's. He's also a fire-demon, like Rae.

"Back there and there really is no point in taking the leaves out of your hair until the mud dries a little." I explained.

"I have got to get myself a haircut. I am telling you . . " Rex complained.

"You are always saying that you will but you never do." I pointed out.

"How can I cut my beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous hair?" Rex asked, patting his hair affectionately.

His answer was a pained attempt at a whimper from the animal zombie that just came into view.

"I think he agrees with you." I said. "By the way what on this foresty earth are you doing in this forest?"

"Looking for some mud to switch with Simon's shampoo." Rex said.

"That's mean." I said.

"So is raising that _thing. _Speaking of which, can you please kill it? Or release it? OR DO SOMETHING?"

"I sort of can't." I said.

"Uh . . . what?" Rex asked.

"I was going to run into the house and scream for Derek to help me." I said.

"Brilliant." Rex said.

That thing dragged itself closer to me and Rex.

"You know what? We really don't need this." Rex said.

He then produced flames from his fingertips and started burning the animal zombie alive…… or semi-alive. I heard its sounds of pain. It could still feel the pain of its body being burned. It screeched and the bones incinerated and burnt to ash.

I saw that once the body no longer existed, the animal's spirit was released.

"Thanks." I murmured, relieved.

"I think I am going to throw up." Rex exclaimed, he looked pale.

"Not on me please." I squealed.

"I won't." Rex promised.

"At least I won't raise it again." I pointed out.

"Only because there isn't a body to raise it with." Rex countered.

"Fair enough." I shrugged.

**This is the first chapter of a series of one-shots by Agony-Fairy and I. This one was written by her. Hope you like it, and we don't own **_**Darkest Powers**_**.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. Those Damn Vampires

Number 2: When returning souls to bodies, make sure they are buried in their coffins to minimize chances of escape.

**General POV**

"Ummm . . .eww." Tori stated, peering around. "This is just gross guys."

"This is where we're sleeping tonight," Derek said gruffly, tossing his stolen sleeping bag on the floor. "Or you can leave."

Tori looked around the place like she was considering it. The old building was almost falling in on itself, vandilism covered the walls, lumps of god knows what covered the floor, and there was a smell, not unlike that of urine. "I wouldn't curse this place on my worse enemies!" Tori cried, then paused. "Okay, I wouldn't curse this place on anybody but Mom."

"That's nice." Simon said through a yawn, stretching out on his stolen sleeping bag. "I for one don't care where we are as long as we're not captured."

"I agree." Chloe whispered, putting her sleeping bag in between Derek and Simon. "Please, just lay down Tori. We'll be gone in the morning and you'll never have to see it again."

Tori threw a scowl at little Miss Perfect, but put down her sleeping bag and crawled inside. "I swear, if I get bitten by something, you're all paying for it!"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Simon hummed in Chloe's ear, and she giggled.

"Go to sleep guys," Derek ordered.

"Yes sir," Chloe replied.

Derek simply growled, but he could still see Chloe smiling in the dark.

Hours later, it was still dark, and everyone was still asleep, but Chloe was tossing and turning. A nightmare plauged her, and she tossed and turned, finally waking, a startled cry on her lips. _Just a nightmare_, she told herself,_ it was just a dream._ She wasn't very convincing, doubt still lingered within her. Everytime she dreamed of bringing a body back to life, it happened. Only question now was: where was the body?

She looked over at the sleeping form of Derek. He would be royally pissed off that she'd woken him, but it was for a good cause. After all, they couldn't leave a dead body to run around town. Chloe put on her shoes (they slept in their clothes) and went to Derek's side. His eyes opened the second she touched his shoulder, annoyance in them.

"What?" he snapped.

"I summoned a body." She whispered.

He looked less annoyed. "Un-summon it."

"Ummm, I don't know where it is." Chloe admitted.

Derek sighed. "Fine, let's go find your mystery corpse."

It took the pair less than five minutes to find the body of a homeless man scrabbling around in the warehouse next to theirs. Derek kept the creature away from Chloe, while she released the spirit. After a few seconds, the body slumped, lifeless once again.

"We should probably move it, so that you can't summon it again," Derek mused.

"It's too much. Let's just go back to sleep."

Too tired to argue, Derek followed her back to the warehouse.

Early the next morning, Simon, Derek and Chloe were jerked awake by Tori's loud screaming. "OH MY GOD! GET RID OF IT! EWW!"

Derek looked around. "Chloe, your friend is back."

Chloe took a deep breath and released the spirit. It fell to the ground in front of Tori, who screamed again.

"Be quiet, would you?" Simon hissed at her. "We don't want to give away our position."

"We'd better get moving anyway," Derek suggested, already rolling up his sleeping bag.

"Are we going to get breakfast?" Tori demanded, pulling out her hairbrush.

Derek opened his mouth, to rant, but Chloe said, "I think we're going to try and get out of town first."

Tori grumbled, but rolled up her sleeping bag. "Then let's get going."

A little over an hour later, the group was in a national park, eagerly munching on what Tori and Simon had managed to swipe using a combination of distractions and spells.

"Where are we going to be by tonight?" Simon asked Derek. Derek pulled out a map, laid it on the ground, and began to show his brother.

Tori was trying to ignore her companions, and Chloe was slipping deeper and deeper into the woods. She really needed to pee. She found a secluded area, surrounded by high bushes. Feeling safe, she yanked her pants down, and squatted, reliving herself. She was just buttoning up her pants, when she heard it. A scrambling in the bushes. She walked over, and parted the branches, and screamed. There was the corpse from before, struggling to get at her.

"DEREK! SIMON! TORI!" Chloe yelled, before lapsing back into a wordless scream.

"What is it?" Simon shouted, and Chloe could hear their footsteps.

"Body!" She called back.

Derek arrived first, skidding to a stop. "Looks like this one's really attatched to you." He joked.

"This isn't funny!" Chloe cried.

"Okay, okay!" Derek grabbed the body and pinned it against him. "Release the poor spirit."

Chloe did as he asked, just as Simon and Tori arrived.

"That's the one that tried to kill me this morning!" Tori exclaimed, pointing at the slumped body.

"We should have let it." Simon grumbled under his breath.

"I keep summoning it! And it keeps following us!" Chloe felt tears at her eyes. This was too much. How was this happening?

"Look, we'll tie the body up to this tree," Derek pulled rope from Simon's back-pack, and tied up the body. "We'll think of something to do with it, and come back and take care of it tonight."

"Why not do it now?" Tori wondered.

"Four teenaged kids carrying around a body, hmm, let's think about this for a second." Simon tapped his chin and pretended to ponder the meaning of what he'd just said.

"I get the point!" Tori threw her hands into the air, "So, what are we going to do?"

"This is _so_ gross!" Tori cried, leaning on her shovel.

"Dig," Simon grunted.

Chloe nodded in agreement. Her arms and legs were burning, her body felt like it was about to drop, and her throat was screaming for water, but she pushed herself on, digging the hole for the body, and it's coffin. They had stolen the coffin around dusk ("Steal a _coffin_? You've all lost your minds!" Tori had screamed.) and they had been digging through the night trying to make the hole big enough. Dawn was approaching, and that's when the park rangers began their check, and Derek wanted to be already gone by the time that happened.

"Enough!" Derek yelled, and jumped out of the hole. He helped out Simon, Chloe, and Tori. "Help me." He waved to the coffin, and they gathered around it.

Derek was at the end, Chloe on the left, Simon and Tori on the right. "PUSH!" Derek shouted, and their strained their muscles as the black box slid easily over the dewy grass. Chloe imagined she could hear the body scrabbling around inside, desperate to get out. She pulled her thoughts away from the body as the coffin hit the ground.

"We've got about an hour," Derek said, handing out the shovels again. "Let's get him covered up."

They went over to the piles of earth surrounding the gravesite, and began to throw it in, shovelful by shovelful. The work was tedious, but Simon found a moment to whisper to Chloe, "Imagine what people will think if they ever find the coffin."

"I'm thinking they'll think vampire," Chloe whispered back.

**Here is chapter two by yours truly. I am seriously sorry this is late. I went away on break, and then my computer, which isn't the newest model crashed. :( I hope you enjoy anyway. :) Neither I nor Agony-Fairy owns any part of **_**Darkest Powers**_**.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	3. Just The Beginning

Rule #3: When burying bodies make sure it is in a remote place in the dark, you are less likely to get caught by the police this way.

**Chloe's POV**

"Chloe, we need to hurry up." Derek said, for what was at least the seventh time in the last ten minutes.

"I am t-trying, it's not easy to move a dead body." I stuttered.

Any other time, any other normal person might find this conversation to be odd, strange, or just plain insane; unfortunately I wasn't allowed to pick any of those options because of my current situation.

Last night, Derek and I had to sleep in a cheap motel because we missed the last bus to catch up with Simon and Tori. No big deal, right? Wrong. Right now, I am wishing we had stayed in a forest with dead animals. Wonder why? A dead human body in the alley behind the motel, anyone thinking cliché? Being as incapable as I am at controlling my dreams (that's how Derek put it) I raised the body. It wouldn't have been so bad if the body had been an older decomposing one. As it so happens, the body we were now trying to drag across the pavement looked like it had been dead for only a day, possibly two.

"For God's sake, Chloe." Derek practically growled my name.

"What?" I snapped back, extremely aggravated.

"Chloe, we are dragging a body in daylight, where absolutely any person can see us. You think it is possible for you to hurry up?" Derek demanded, just as irritated.

I glared at him and continued trying to help move the body but it was mostly Derek doing the work.

We had woken up early in the morning hearing a beating on the door, when Derek opened it the body came in, crawling on all fours like it was in pain. It was the body of a female, about forty, blonde hair, light skin, and no blood on her, so there was a better chance that her death wasn't a violent end. Derek just turned back at me in that arrogant way of his and pointed to the body and said, "Release it. Now."

I did release the body which now left us with taking it into the forest. It would be too suspicious if we had left it in the room we had been staying in, Derek and I aren't exactly the most forgettable people. Well I am, but Derek isn't, he looks like the type of guy that you'd cross the street to avoid.

"You couldn't have done this at night? It had to be at 7 in the morning?" Derek hissed, finally giving up on getting me to help and carrying the body himself.

"I didn't do it intentionally!" I shouted at him.

"Of course Chloe, scream at me while I am carrying a dead body, I am sure the people that stare out the windows will think 'necromancer' rather than 'murderers'." Derek huffed.

"Well, stop making me want to scream and then I won't." I retorted.

"So it's my fault that you're turning your voice into the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard?"

"No, it's not, but it is you that is blaming me for raising that woman when it was an accident. I didn't even know she was in the alley, I couldn't even sense her." I explained.

Derek nodded, then smiled, and said, "You know you didn't disagree that your voice is the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard."

I glared at him.

He smirked and we walked in silence except for the occasional grunt and the shifting of the body from Derek.

When we were near the edge of the forest we heard police car sirens.

Someone told us to stop and turn around.

Derek and I turned around; there were three police cars with double as many police officers.

Derek and I looked at each other and said, "Damn."

This was going to be a very, very long day.

_**To Be Continued**_**…**_**…**_

**Sorry this is late. This chapter is by agony-fairy. We still don't own **_**Darkest Powers.**_

**~DI4MGZ~**


	4. Coppers

Rule #4: When burying bodies be careful not to leave anything that traces the death back to you. That is what they call 'evidence' in murder trials.

**Chloe's POV**

"Derek, are we going to be charged with her murder?" I asked.

"I don't know," Derek retorted, clearly annoyed, "can you stop asking questions already?"

I had been asking questions since we had gotten in the police car ten minutes ago, so I was sure that by now Derek wanted to strangle me. I think he was refraining from doing so or threatening to do so because we were in the back of a police car and they take death threats very seriously, either that or the fact that our hands were handcuffed behind our backs.

I looked at his face. The cuffs, it's definitely the cuffs . . . though he could break free, but that might scream 'werewolf' or another case of 'teen on steroids'. Of course, a cop's mind wouldn't go directly to 'werewolf'. So, here come the drug charges too,

"Will they find out who I am?" I asked.

"Possibly, but we don't need to do anything they tell us to unless we're going to be charged with anything." Derek said.

"In the movies they always take a thumb print as soon as you go in." I said.

"In the movies the criminal also runs away from the cops and gets caught after over ten minutes of a stupid car chase or five minutes of running." Derek said.

"Okay. Okay. So what do we do?" I asked.

"Pray that she wasn't murdered or we will have one hell of a time avoiding charges." Derek said.

"She doesn't have blood on her. That's a good sign."

"There are ways to kill people without causing them to bleed." Derek said.

"In the movies - " I cut myself short noticing Derek's death glare.

The doors on my side opened and I was pulled out by a police officer, Derek pulled out by two, it was clear that they thought he was the threat.

We were kindly - and I say that sarcastically - taken into the police building.

I know that this sounds like the last thing I should be worrying about, but I really hoped that they wouldn't make us wear those really bright orange jumpsuits.

After Derek and I were checked to make sure we didn't have any weapons or hidden metal on us we were taken to a small room; it looked like a standard movie interrogation room, minus the lamp to shine in our faces.

The floors were gray, the walls were gray, the desk was gray, and the three chairs in the room were, wait for it…gray. Shocked? I wonder why.

I wanted to ask why it was so gray, but thought better of it because I was sure that I was going to get us in more trouble if I didn't learn to be more silent under the line of fire. Emotional line of fire. They wouldn't pull guns on us would they? I was sure that I wouldn't fair well in a game of Russian roulette with a bunch of cops.

Derek and I sat in two of the three chairs that were provided, the other chair was occupied by a man. He had dark brown hair with a few stray white hairs, eyes the colour of chocolate, and a light tan. He appeared to be somewhere between forty and fifty.

He just stared at us and I wondered if that served some purpose. Was the staring just some way to scare us into confessing something? Because if it was then there would have to be some type of problem with the system there.

No suit, so not a lawyer. No police uniform, so not a police officer. Detective? Maybe. My deduction skills weren't very helpful when it came to the legal food chain.

Derek and the guy were having something that could only be described as a modernized western showdown.

Derek won. Yet another shocker.

The guy breathed out and said, "I am going to ask the obvious. Why were the two of you attempting to carry a dead body?"

_Crap. _I was an idiot. I knew that someone was going to ask why we were seen with a dead body and I didn't even have the sense to come up with a decent lie? Heck, it didn't even need to be decent.

My mouth worked of its own accord, "I had found her body behind the motel and I was terrified, so my friend and I decided to move the body far enough away so that nobody else would stumble upon her by accident and then we would call the police to report her death."

I was happy that I got the lie out without stuttering, unfortunately, that happiness didn't last very long.

"If you just 'found her' why would there be black hair in her hands, as if it had been pulled out in a struggle?" The man asked.

Damn. When I was releasing the woman's spirit she had gotten a hold of me a few times. I hadn't thought anything of it because they always come to me, but now that carelessness was a really horrible thing.

"It is possible that when moving the woman's body she had briefly had her hands in my hair or my friend's." Derek said.

"So...you're carrying a body and you don't even notice where her hands go? I would think that would be all you would be able to notice. And why even carry the body? I doubt it's so someone wouldn't stumble upon it. I think it was to get rid of it. You were headed in the direction of a forest."

"None of that is enough to charge us. You have to be sure the she was even murdered before you can charge us or even hold us here." Derek said.

"The fact that you refuse to be identified is enough reason." The man said.

"When will they be doing the autopsy?" Derek asked.

"That's classified."

"I'd just like to know how long we have to be here." Derek said.

"If you told us your name and where you live you wouldn't have to be." The man said.

"We'll wait." Derek said.

Derek and the man continued to talk about the situation, Derek trying to convince the man we were teenagers not killers, the man trying to convince Derek to tell him our names and the truth, the man going so far as to tell me not to be afraid of Derek hurting me. Derek got pretty pissed at that, but didn't try to hurt the guy, which was the goal.

We were then taken to two separate solitary confinement cells and told that that was where we would be staying until they were going to press charges or until we were going to be cleared as suspects.

_Two days later..._

I was going to go insane. For the past two days I haven't had anyone to talk to. I've tried calling for Liz, but she hasn't shown up. I wanted to know what was going on, but instead I knew nothing.

I was sitting in my cell, dressed in awful gray prison clothes, hadn't spoken to Derek since we had been separated, and there was not a damn thing I could do about it.

The door opened and I got up as fast as I could, hoping it wasn't the guy bringing me food and that I was getting out of here.

"You can leave now." The officer said.

BEST. FOUR. WORDS. EVER.

I cracked a small smile and met Derek at the front desk, where we were given back everything that we had come in with.

I changed my clothes in the bathroom and as Derek and I walked out I asked, "Why did they let us go?"

"She died because of complications from advanced lung cancer." Derek said.

It was sad for her, but meant that Derek and I weren't going to prison. So I couldn't help but be a little glad.

I was going to hell indeed.

**And Agony-Fairy's stunning conclusion! We still don't own **_**Darkest Powers**_**. And I still need to read**_** The Reckoning**_**! **

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
